


At Night

by Lucy410



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Mountie and Soul Kowalski decides to show Fraser what Americans do at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

"So what do Canadians do at night?"

"At night? We sleep."

Ray had almost burst out laughing when Fraser had come up with that little gem. But surely, he wanted to ask, occasionally even Canadians must do something else other than sleep at night. He hadn't said anything, knew that Fraser wouldn't understand what he meant. Would only tilt his head to one side in that oh-so-endearing manner of his and give Ray his best quizzical look. 

Things could have been worse, they had solved the case and Ray didn't feel exactly great about having got Devlin arrested but at least they knew he wasn't guilty of murder and finally he and Fraser had got the chance to actually sit down and eat something. 

Chinese - well after all Fraser's tasting and licking antics it had to be really. Dief was under the table and Ray could feel his hot breath on his legs even through his jeans. He was actually more than a little uncomfortable having the wolf so close to, well to certain areas. Yeah the only person he wanted near that particular area was Fraser. 

Ray choked, a mouthful of noodles going down the wrong way, he couldn't actually believe he had let himself think that. But his concern over his thoughts was slightly overtaken by the fact that he was about to choke to death. 

"Ray!" Fraser was looking at him with concern. "Ray?"

Ray held up a hand, I'll be right with you Fraser buddy just as soon as I can breathe again. 

"Ray!" Fraser was on his feet, circling the table, pulling Ray to his feet, putting his arms around him and dislodging the blockage. 

"Thanks." Ray slid back into his seat but Fraser maintained the contact, one hand on either shoulder his face dangerously close to Ray's. 

"There's no need to thank me Ray, you were having difficulty breathing so I.." 

"Standard procedure?" Ray smiled. "Thanks anyway Fraser. Y'know I'm not quite ready for the big boxing-ring in the sky yet." 

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Fraser..."

"Ray?"

"I.. um.." Ray glanced down at his plate. Okay so he had been more concerned about choking to death than anything else but surely he hadn't mistaken the hard-on pressing into his back when Fraser had had his arms around him. 

"Ray?"

"You're gonna wear my name out Fraser," Ray was grinning at him. "Look you full?" 

"I have had sufficient to eat thank you."

"Great."

"You have some after dinner entertainment planned?"

"Yeah Fraser. I'm gonna show you what Americans do at night?"

"Oh?" That big blue-eyed stare, man he had to be faking it, nobody could be that clueless. 

"C'mon," Ray stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Will I need any special equipment for this activity?"

"Naw Frase just yourself."

"It's a solitary pursuit then?" The Mountie had to be teasing him, just had to be. 

"Sometimes but it's generally best done in pairs."

"Is it an outdoors activity?"

"It can be most people stick to indoors though."

They were outside the restaurant now, Fraser standing by the car, waiting for Ray to find his keys. "I can't imagine what it might be." 

"Quit kidding around Fraser, you know exactly what sort of pursuit I have in mind." 

"I do?"

Ray growled, he couldn't take this anymore and he covered the short distance between himself and Fraser in record time and kissed him. Fraser was struggling to say something but Ray just kept right on kissing him, didn't ever want to stop, it felt so good, Fraser's lips on his, Fraser's body against his and no, there was no mistaking the erection this time.

Finally he broke away, allowing the Mountie to get some air and Ray looked away, wasn't sure what whiter than white Benton Fraser really thought about this. His physical response was easy to read but... 

"Ray?"

"Frase?" Ray glanced up.

"This night-time activity, does it need a lot of practice?" There was no mistaking the glint in Fraser's eyes, the suggestiveness in his voice.

Ray grinned. "Practice? Oh yeah, the practice never stops."

"Well then," Fraser took Ray's hand, "I suggest we go back to your apartment and start practising." 

The End


End file.
